tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Down by the Docks
Down by the Docks is a song from the sixth season. Lyrics Chorus: Down by the docks, that's the place to be. Down by the docks, gateway to the sea. Down by the dockside, we are the team. Working together just like a family. Down by the docks, you're never on your own. Down by the docks, it's really home from home. Down by the dockside, down by the dockside Down by the dockside, is where we want to be. Salty! Chief Diesel at the docks. He's the tough guy, he's the one who sorts the trucks. He's the one to see, in emergencies. He's the one to see. Tirelessly working, never complaining. Part of the dockside team. Cranky! Looking down on everyone. Always working, lifting cargo by the ton. And he's up so high, he can reach the sky. Part of the dockside team. Whatever the weather, you'll see him out there. Part of the dockside team. (Chorus) Sailors! Who have crossed the seven seas. Sailing homeward, bringing all and sundry. And the trade winds blow their ships back home Safely to the shore. We are the workers, stoking the boilers Of Sodor's industry. (Chorus) Down by the dockside, down by the dockside Down by the dockside, is where we want to be. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Donald * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Diesel * Salty * Annie and Clarabel * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling Episodes * The Flying Kipper * Percy Takes the Plunge * Woolly Bear * Diesel Does it Again * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * All at Sea * Tender Engines * Oliver Owns Up * Percy, James and the Fruitful Day * Henry and the Elephant * Fish * Cranky Bugs * Horrid Lorry * Something in the Air * Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday * Make Someone Happy * Salty's Secret * Harvey to the Rescue * No Sleep for Cranky * Twin Trouble * The Fogman * Twin Trouble * Gordon Takes a Tumble Trivia * The last scene is mirrored. * The Japanese title for this song is "Let's Go to the Harbor". Goofs * In the scenes of the men dancing, the man in the blue-striped shirt and the man in the green jacket switch places for a second. * Cranky was not the crane who dropped the treacle on Percy. Deleted and Extended Scenes * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train - The scene of Thomas passing a seaside village has been extended. * Tender Engines - The scene of Gordon entering Brendam is extended. * All at Sea - The scene of Duck pulling trucks at Brendam has been extended. * Henry and the Elephant - A deleted scene of Henry and Gordon at Brendam. * Make Someone Happy - The scene of Percy and Oliver passing through Brendam has been extended. * No Sleep for Cranky - A deleted scene of Henry and Gordon at Brendam. * Twin Trouble - A deleted scene of Donald passing the beach. * Something in the Air: # A deleted scene of Thomas' eyes looking from left to right after the fish were dropped on him. # The scene of Thomas and Henry leaving Brendam has been extended. # The scene of Henry passing the Fishing Village has been extended. Gallery File:AllatSea.jpg|Percy, Duck, and Thomas File:AllatSea3.png File:TenderEngines5.jpg File:SomethingintheAir2.jpg File:SomethingintheAir4.jpg File:SomethingintheAir21.jpg File:OliverOwnsUp16.jpg|Oliver File:DieselDoesitAgain25.png File:TwinTrouble4.jpg File:HorridLorry1.jpg File:GordonandHenryatBrendamDocks.jpg|Gordon and Henry File:Circusflatbeds.png File:HenryandtheElephant25.png|Gordon and James File:CrankyBugs7.jpg|Cranky File:CrankyBugs37.png File:DieselDoesitAgain31.png|Diesel File:PercyTakesthePlunge4.jpg File:NoSleepforCranky8.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky47.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain21.png File:GordonTakesaTumble1.jpg|Gordon, Salty, and Percy File:Salty'sSecret.jpg|Salty File:Salty'sSecret9.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky21.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky23.jpg File:TheFlyingKipper14.jpg File:TheFlyingKipper15.jpg File:WoollyBear8.png Category:Songs